


You're Never Going To Change

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that'll never change and that's just fine with Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never Going To Change

"You’re never going to change," she tells him as she paints her toenails.

Perched up on the couch, a gamecube controller in his hands, Clint smirks as he plays a game. Natasha isn’t sure he’s smirking because of what she said or because a blue shell hit Tony’s Mii. Given that he doesn’t reply, she assumes it’s the latter.

"You’re never going to change," she tells him as he meets up with her, late and holding coffee.

"I know." He hands her her cup and sees her look down at it. "Caramel macchiato, extra shot of espresso, with some cream, three splenda, and some chocolate powder sprinkled on top." She then looks up at him. "Starbucks didn’t have an ‘Avengers’ discount." She knows him too well. She doesn’t say anything as she waits for him to finish. With an accomplished smirk, he shows her a bag. "They did give me two chocolate chunk cookies for free though, so there’s that."

"You’re never going to change," she sighs as she presses an alcohol-soaked cotton-ball to his wound. He hisses in pain, making her frown. "You’d think after how many windows you jumped out of, you’d be used to this." He doesn’t say anything as she cleans him up. He just glances at her and she catches it. Kissing his temple, a faint smile graces her face. "Really? Kisses make it better?"

"You like kisses when you’re hurt, too."

"I do, but that’s a secret we’re both taking to the grave." The two enjoy a chuckle as she finishes cleaning up his injuries. It’s little things like that that make the two forget the pain.

"You’re never going to change," she tells him once more, sitting beside him in a waiting room. She came as soon as he called, only to find him at a vet’s office. Bruised and battered, she knows just what he’s been up to and what he chose to do.

"I know, I know. He’s not even mine. Just- who does that to a dog?" While he runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a frustrated grunt, she squeezes his shoulders and rubs his back. He has a big heart, he couldn’t let an animal stay injured, especially if it had been hurt because of him. She’s the same, but she wouldn’t openly admit it.

Trying to coax a smile from him, she says, “He’s yours now, isn’t he?” That brings forth a small smile. “Just give him a good name, okay?” And that draws out a chuckle.

"You’re never going to change," she whispers, and signs, as she leans down to kiss him. It’s night, his hearing aids are out, and the two of them in bed while a dog sleeps in the corner a top a pile of dirty laundry. (The cat took his bed.)

[I know. That’s what you love best about me,] he replies with his hands. She chuckles so quietly he can only tell by the curl of her lips and slight tremble of her body. [You signed wrong, though.]

[I did?]

[Yeah, it should be this.] He takes her hands and signs ‘I love you.’ This causes her to laugh, he can tell by the way her body shakes and the grin on her face. He’s the only one that can do this to her.

[Clint, that’s ‘I love you.’]

[Isn’t that what you meant to say?]

[Idiot.]

"I love you," he says and signs. Rolling her eyes, Natasha finally presses her lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I love you too," she murmurs before kissing him once more. If he couldn’t tell what she said against his lips (which he did), he could tell from the way she kissed. Her passion and secrets, her desires and her feelings, a storm of everything hidden she manages to express so eloquently from her lips. That’s just how she is.

"You’re never going to change," he whispers. She smiles as the two kiss again. They’ll never change, and they’re both happy with that.


End file.
